I love you my lord
by MrsLukeSkywalker1997
Summary: What if Ginny Wealsly fell in love with Tom marvalo My sad attempt at a great pairing plz review


'I love You my Lord"

6th year Christmas- Ginny Weasley was a normal girl on the outside. She lived in a shabby house and worked at a downtown bar to make ends meet for her parents .But if you looked closer you could see scars of her first year. Scars of him. _Tom Marvalo Riddle._ Her secret dream, Her first love. She was saved by him… The boy who lived. She tried to resist she tried to love potter but she couldn't. She craved what she couldn't have.

Ginny worked at a shady, rich, pureblood bar. The tips were good and her parents still thought she was working at hogshead. An Innocent bar, for Innocent girls but not her. She had not been innocent since she fell for him, the only person she could not have…For now. For years she had researched tried to get her love back and she had almost succeeded. All that was left was a blood sacrifice and a stupid wizard to give his life for Tom. The name still brought shivers through her spine.

Tom's Point of view. Living But not Existing. Going through your own memories over and over. An inexplicable pain, But he welcomed it, It was a constant reminder that he was alive. He could live on. Maybe a loyal follower would bring him back from another stupid little girl. Ginerva the name still tasted sweet on his lips. He didn't want to kill the girl in fact he was starting to fall for her. He loved her blood red hair much to evil for a Ginny. Perhaps for a Ginerva But an 11 yr old girl could never take that name.

Ginny pov –Blood, Her blood taken for her love. The only one that understood her .No matter he tried to kill her It is a game of survival as life often Is. He made her understand that life wasn't about good or evil it was about what you want and getting it. The blood was dripping into the potion finally to insert the diary. Then she saw fallen angle,The one person that didn't overlook gave her a point in .

Tom pov-Just like the pain started it instantly looked and instead of a memory he saw a girl no a woman with blood red hair. Ginny no now she was Ginerva. Tom I heard her say I responded with a simple word "why". She responded with the 3 most unlikely words . "Because I love you"

Ginerva pov- The look on his face was pure shock. He asked me what I did I responded I took the diary and mixed it into a that took me 2 years to asked why I added the blood. Because I answered ,You are weak only an imprint,almost a the blood I was a vampire I could steal the power the energy for my he would become Human Again.

Tom pov-I could not believe it I changed that innocent little girl that always complained about her brothers to my dark lady yes she is bringing me back so she will be by my side for the rest of eternity. She is more loyal that any death eater, the stupid idiots. Then she said my older self is back. Then I knew One of us would die and it would be him .And my Ginerva would drain him. I would be the most powerful wizard of all.

Ginervaer h pov-My first victim was a rich pureblood exiting the a bad looking man but not my Tom. I pecked him on the lips then went in for the kill .It was a strange feeling all this power for a second then having it drain it felt like something was ripping out of me but I knew tom would be closer to having his body back so the metallic taste of blood was worth it.

Tom pov-the moment she bit him I felt a rush of power and then my human form was back, but I did not yet have a heartbeat she rushed back looking at me for approval and I was willing to oblige, "good job pet" and she asked if she did good then I knew it was her first murder. And she did it for me. I felt a strange emotion it was accompanied with the urge to kiss her and claim her for my own. To feel my hands in her silky red hair. I wondered if it was love but as soon as the feeling came to me I rejected it saying to myself Lord Voldemort does not love. Yet the back of my mind was arguing so I immediately banished the thought. Ginerva looked at me with concern and asked me if anything was wrong I said it was a side affect of coming back and told her to go back to work.

Ginerva pov-He looked sick as if something was hurting him I waited to ask him because I don't want to seem fussy if I am the new dark lady. When he told me to go back to work I wanted to argue I wanted to stay there in his arms while he gave me sweet kisses, Yet I knew that the dark lord could not love. And I chose this path so I dressed in my skimpily clad barmaid outfit ready for a day at work. He said he wanted me to return to my family then come back tomorrow morning. Then out of nowhere he kisses me it was demanding and passionate just as I was so much better than harry's kisses, sweet and innocent they didn't satisfy me. our tongues kept reaching out to meet the others until I had to pull away to breathe. He bid me goodbye. And an overwhelming ache overcame my body as I walked away.

Tom pov-I don't know what came over me but I leaned in and kissed her I silently asked permission to enter my tongue into her was when I knew this wasn't her first kiss it was filled with a passion and longing corresponding with she parted with me to reach for air and I said goodnight. As she walked away I felt the same ache as she did the ache that comes when parting with someone whom you love with your whole soul.

I was watching over her when she entered the bar. I saw many men look at her and I felt a jealousy. They were looking at my possession, the one thing I wanted more than power. I saw Lucius Malfoy flirt with her as she came to take his order, I was about to step in when she slapped him and while he was distracted took out her wand, took him outside, and petrified him.

Ginerva –as my shift ended I walked out where Malfoy laid and said "well Malfoy isn't it your lucky day you get to die for your dark lord" He then begged me not to harm him. If he would have taken it with loyalty I would have made it painless but I decided to have some fun. I used a silencing charm then crucio'd him. His pain was feeding me it was exhilarating. That was the first time I had used it on a human, then as he lost consciousness I let my fangs protrude and I took the energy from him.

Tom pov-I watched as Ginerva used the cruciatus curse on Malfoy and a feeling of pride crept up on me I had corrupted her I had caused her to use the unforgivable as means to an end. Then she took his energy and my heart started beating. Then I decided to surprise her "well done Ginerva my love" and for the first time I did love someone… her. I saw the look of surprise on her face turn to sorrow as she started crying and apologizing for not following my directions. And I responded by forgiving her then I started kissing her and the tears immediately stopped. I told her to floo to her parent's house and say she had to work overtime. Then to come back here .she said I thought you wanted me to stay home. I replied change of plans sweetheart. Because I didn't want to part with her. When she came back I apparated us to The Malfoy manor and said "this is our new home my lady". I left for a minute to secure the house then went back to my fallen angel and said tomorrow we will take our rightful places as Leaders of the wizarding world.

Ginerva pov-the plan was for us to invite Bellatrix Lestrange over to visit her sister, and then I would take her hair and make a pollyjuice potion. I would enter the meeting and would drain him near death then Tom would enter. Taking Bellatrix was easy. Tom used legillimens to extract the information on the meetings. I took the potion and the strange sensation filled me. The meeting was held at the Riddle manor. After the meeting Voldemort summoned me to his throne and then I attacked I drained him ¾ of the way when Tom entered. He then used the imperious curse to make the death eaters pledge allegiance to him right before he killed the elder snakelike dark lord. Then I apparated to the borrow and joined Harry Potter.

Tom pov- She went upstairs with Harry Potter. He planted sloppy kisses on her mouth then her went down on one knee and proposed. She closed in on him and she whispered No before she allowed me to cast the killing curse on the Brat who lived.I then took her to my throne room and trailed sweet kisses on her neck until I finally met her lips with my own. Then she filled my wishes by sayin 5 words "I love you my lord." And I knew that she would be mine forever.


End file.
